


Coincidental

by Limpet666



Series: Incidental [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan, Jedi Master Dooku, Jedi Master Qui-Gon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, everyone has beards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm starting to think you're doing it on purpose, Knight Kenobi.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan never means to interrupt his Master, or his Master's Master. But it's starting to become a habit and Jedi Master Dooku has a suggestion on how to break it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidental

Obi-Wan thought nothing of letting himself into Qui-Gon's rooms as he went over in his head the information he needed from his former-Master. Qui-Gon was probably sleeping, he did that more now since his run in with Darth Maul left him with years worth of healing to do.

But Obi-Wan wouldn't disturb him for long, he just needed an update on his previous mission, and then he could leave him to rest.

“Qui-G-- Oh for the love of--!” Obi-Wan almost collided with the door frame in his hurry to about-face.

“Obi-Wan!”

“ **Masters!”**

There was a scuffle on the bed as Qui-Gon scrambled to pull a blanket over himself and the other occupant; an entirely unhelpful Jedi Master Dooku who seemed more bothered by the fact that Qui-Gon was trying to cover them than his own nudity.

“It's nothing he's not seen before, Qui-Gon,”

_Three times_ , Obi-Wan reminded himself with no small amount of exasperation. With a number of near-misses in between. He may have been a Jedi Knight now, but that didn't help his composure in the slightest every time he walked in on his Master and his Master's Master being _intimate._

At least he retained enough faculties this time to look away. And they didn't look like they had gotten _too_ far before being interrupted.

“I'm starting to think you're doing it on purpose, Knight Kenobi,” Dooku said in his ever-dry tone, looking displeased when Qui-Gon moved out from under him so they weren't in such a compromising position. With a puff of a sigh he turned to sit next to Qui-Gon, letting the younger man fuss about keeping his lap covered with the blanket since he didn't care to himself.

“I – I assure you Master Dooku I--”

“If you wanted to be invited, you only had to ask.”

“What?” That got Obi-Wan's attention, and Qui-Gon's.

“Dooku!” Qui-Gon barked, staring at his former Master with wide eyes.

Dooku looked to Qui-Gon coolly, brown eyes assessing for many moments, before turning back to Obi-Wan.

“We have discussed it previously and--” A large hand clapped over his mouth.

“We- we did not!” Qui-Gon started, voice toned high, but the blush that stretched across his cheeks said otherwise. “I'm sorry Obi-Wan, he didn't mean--”

“Okay.”

“...what?” Qui-Gon's voice dropped in confusion, and Dooku's eyebrows lifted in surprise. The rest of his pleased expression was still hidden behind Qui-Gon's hand.

“I said, okay.” Obi-Wan swallowed his nervousness and took a step further into the room. “If asking is all I needed to do...”

Qui-Gon looked about ready to protest out of sheer shock, his hand dropping away from Dooku's mouth. The older Master looked to Qui-Gon for his opinion, and when Qui-Gon only continued to stare at Obi-Wan like something had short-circuited in his head, Dooku touched his hand to draw his attention.

Qui-Gon inhaled a breath before turning his head to look at his Master. It took Qui-Gon many long seconds to find his calm centre, grounding himself whilst looking into his ex-Master's amused eyes.

When he finally looked back to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's expression was settled and sure.

“Okay,” he said the word this time and held out a hand to Obi-Wan.

“Really?” Obi-Wan looked surprised as he stepped forward one step, then another, until he could reach out and put his hand in Qui-Gon's.

“If you're sure.” Qui-Gon gripped Obi-Wan's hand and pulled him onto the bed, leaving him no choice but to sit between Qui-Gon's blanket-covered legs.

“I...” Obi-Wan faltered. Not out of apprehension, just sheer surprise that they had agreed. He nodded when he couldn't immediately find the words.

Qui-Gon's free hand lifted to his ex-Padawan's cheek, thumb stroking fondly over his cheek and the neatly groomed auburn beard there. He smiled fondly, blue eyes searching every inch of Obi-Wan's handsome, youthful face for any hint of anxiety, and found none.

“Have you done this before?” Qui-Gon asked gently, and at his side Dooku was just watching curiously, hands resting motionless in his lap. He was a patient man, he could wait for Qui-Gon to hash out the details of experience and consent. They were not unimportant details after all.

Obi-Wan laughed, cheeks pinking as he shook his head just a little, “No...I--”

“So you and Satine never…?” Qui-Gon asked with an amused grin, and Obi-Wan's eyes went wide.

“Qui-Gon, no!” He was laughing even as he blushed hotter, pushing at Qui-Gon's bare shoulder. “I mean we… but not… _we got interrupted.”_ By Qui-Gon, if he remembered correctly. His Master always had had bad timing.

Qui-Gon laughed and captured Obi-Wan's other hand, holding it against his chest, “And you're sure you want to join us. Now? For this?”

Obi-Wan didn't even hesitate as he made an agreeing noise, eyes looking to Dooku as he nodded, “If you'll have me.”

“We'll do more than that, Knight Kenobi.” Dooku's voice was deep and rough and Obi-Wan shuddered in pleasure as Qui-Gon pulled him forward with a hand in his hair.

His mouth was claimed in a firm kiss, and a surprised gasp escaped his mouth at the first contact. What a sensation; to finally be kissing his Master after so many years of fantasising about it.

Qui-Gon was sure and steady, coaxing Obi-Wan's mouth open with gentle touches of his tongue. One large hand cupped his head whilst the other wrapped around his waist and pulled him tight against his firm chest.

Dooku's hands were on him from the get-go, divesting him of his many layers of Jedi robes and tunics. Not a single layer required Obi-Wan to pull away from Qui-Gon, and his clothes were taken from him so quickly he hardly noticed.

Dooku stripped him of everything but his pants. He even managed to pull off his calf-hugging boots without distracting him from Qui-Gon's tongue in his mouth, and Obi-Wan would never know how. It usually took him 5 minutes and a special tool to get them off on his own.

Once divested of most of his clothing, Obi-Wan was made aware of Dooku's hands roaming his body. Long fingers trailed wisps of a Force touch over his skin, leaving tingling lines in their wake and drawing a low groan from the younger man. The older man's chest was against his back, nose in his hair, his beard tickling the nape of Obi-Wan's neck.

Qui-Gon pulled back from the kiss, and it took a few moments for Obi-Wan to remember how to open his eyes. In that time, Qui-Gon's hands found their way to the waist of his pants, thumbs stroking across his hips.

He waited for Obi-Wan to nod his permission before starting to slide them down over his legs. Obi-Wan knelt up so they were easier to move, gasping against Qui-Gon's mouth as his erection was freed from the confines of the fabric.

Qui-Gon kissed him again, rougher and more dominant as Dooku finished stripping Obi-Wan of his pants, one leg at a time.

Obi-Wan panted and keened as long fingers glided teasing touches along his cock, not sure whose hand was doing the touching. He tangled his fingers in Qui-Gon's hair for purchase as he knelt up higher, tilting his ex-Master's head back so he could bear down into his mouth. The moaning rumble Qui-Gon emitted was matched by a low, aroused chuckled against Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Qui-Gon pulled away then, drawing a bereft keen from Obi-Wan who made as though to go after him. Catching his wrists, Qui-Gon unwound Obi-Wan from himself as he shifted back on the bed and out from under the blanket. He let Obi-Wan's wrists go as a pair of firm hands landed on the younger man's hips and spun him around so fast his head spun.

Obi-Wan braced his hands against the firm chest in front of him as he tried to catch his balance, feeling the bed shift as Qui-Gon moved off to the side.

Long fingers threaded up into Obi-Wan's auburn hair and tilted his head up to look at the Jedi Master before him. Dooku regarded him coolly, brown eyes searching his expression for hesitation.

But Obi-Wan didn't feel hesitant. Unfamiliar perhaps, but he had spent many nights remember the first time he had walked in on his Master and his Master's Master. How he'd started to see both of them differently. How he couldn't stop noticing how _Force-damned attractive_ they both were.

Obi-Wan slid his hands slowly up over Dooku's chest, meeting his eyes surely. After another long moment the older man lowered his head, and Obi-Wan lifted his chin to meet him in a firm kiss. It was slow at first, assessing, but before long Obi-Wan had his arms wrapped up around Dooku's shoulders and the Jedi Master was bearing him down onto the mattress.

Obi-Wan found himself on his back with Dooku between his spread legs, the Jedi Master on his knees over him. Obi-Wan expected him to settle his weight down on him, hoped for it, for some kind of friction between his legs. But Dooku remained kneeling, weight supported on his arms as he bent low to claim Obi-Wan's mouth.

Obi-Wan had expected him to kiss fiercely. Domineering and forceful, like he was in council chambers.

But that wasn't the case.

In fact, he kissed a lot like Qui-Gon. Or perhaps it was more accurate to say Qui-Gon kissed like Dooku. Confident and thorough, but considerate as Obi-Wan pushed back, threading his fingers into Dooku's white hair and pressing up into his mouth. He was instantly allowed entrance, and rewarded with a low moan of pleasure from the older man.

Eventually they parted for air, Obi-Wan panting and Dooku doing no more than taking a couple of steadying breaths. Qui-Gon was laid out beside them and as Obi-Wan recovered he proffered an opened jar of lubricant to Dooku.

“Is this still what you want?” Dooku asked Obi-Wan, looking down into his eyes with a piercing gaze, ready to detect any hesitation.

“Force, yes,” Obi-Wan gasped immediately, shifting his legs wider apart to emphasise the point. He trusted these men implicitly with everything he was and everything he had. He would let them do anything they wanted to him because he _knew_ they wouldn't hurt him.

In fact he was trusting them to do just the opposite.

Both Dooku and Qui-Gon let out pleased noises at Obi-Wan's enthusiastic consent and Qui-Gon leaned over to kiss him as Dooku dipped his long fingers into the lubricant.

Obi-Wan let out a breathy moan as sure touches were pressed to his inner thigh, before they slowly slid upwards over his leg. A shudder went through him as a longer finger pressed to his entrance, spreading lubricant there with slow, firm touches.

And when Obi-Wan made only encouraging, pleading noises against Qui-Gon's mouth, Dooku pressed one long slowly up into him.

Obi-Wan arched with a gasp, fingers curling into claws against Qui-Gon's back and Dooku's leg. It didn't hurt, but _Force_ if it wasn't an intimate discomfort that Obi-Wan body didn't know how to reconcile.

Qui-Gon's hand around his cock answered the question, and Obi-Wan let out a stuttering groan as sparks of pleasure danced up his spine. He bit his lip as small moans escaped him, brow furrowed as he learned and adjusted to the new sensations.

With Obi-Wan too distracted to act as Dooku moved his finger slowly within him, Qui-Gon sat up, slipping his free hand into his ex-Master's hair and pulling him down into a kiss.

Qui-Gon and Dooku kissed like old lovers, comfortable and familiar, but still clearly excited as Qui-Gon tightened his hand to a fist in Dooku's hair and drew a guttural groan from the older man. The noise made Obi-Wan open his eyes, and the sight of the two men locked in a fierce kiss was enough for his hips to thrust up into Qui-Gon's hand with a wanton groan.

Dooku gently pressed anther finger into Obi-Wan when Qui-Gon released him from the kiss, both men paying attention to the younger man's reaction. With the increased girth, Obi-Wan frowned in real discomfort and Dooku slid a hand up over his leg to soothe him.

“Okay?” Qui-Gon asked as he leaned low over Obi-Wan, long hair tickling his chest, hand slowly moving over his erection to try and ease his tension.

After a few more moments Obi-Wan nodded and accepted the open-mouth kiss from Qui-Gon, tongues meeting sloppily. As Dooku began to move his fingers slowly and a shuddering moan from Obi-Wan was lost between their mouths.

The motion was slow at first, adjusting Obi-Wan to the intrusion, but before long there was real intent behind the movement and Dooku's fingertips began to curl with each thrust.

Obi-Wan suddenly arched with a startled cry as the long digits pressed hard against _something_ inside him and a bolt of pleasure shot up his spine. Qui-Gon let out a pleased hum at the noise he let out, and Dooku smirked at his reaction, sliding against that spot once, twice again and reducing Obi-Wan to a tense gasping mess.

Distracted as he was, Obi-Wan barely even noticed the third finger being added, only that it was _hard_ and _wet_ and _good._

Qui-Gon was up on his knees again, hand motionless around Obi-Wan's cock since the younger man no longer needed the stimulation. His other hand slid down over his ex-Master's stomach and wrapped around his erection with a firm grip, drawing a growling groan from the older man. A long-fingered hand threaded its way into Qui-Gon's long hair, fisting painfully tight as Dooku kissed him hard.

Qui-Gon moaned into the kiss, stroking Dooku at a rapid pace, and soon they both pulled away with deep heavy pants lest it all be over too soon.

Below them, Obi-Wan was still writhing with soft moans, pushing his hips up into Qui-Gon's unresponsive hands. Dooku looked to Qui-Gon with raised eyebrows, saying everything he needed to without words, and Qui-Gon leaned down lower over Obi-Wan, mouth against his cheek.

“Are you ready?” he asked, voice rough with desire, and Obi-Wan let out a moan at the very sound of it. He nodded vigorously, opening his eyes to look at Qui-Gon with pupils blown wide in pleasure.

Qui-Gon smirked, darting in for a firm kiss before pulling back.

Slowly, purposefully, Dooku removed his fingers from Obi-Wan, and the younger man keened at the loss of pressure. He looked up at the older man pleadingly, chest heaving with wanton breaths.

In a rush of movement, Dooku took Obi-Wan by the hips and flipped him over, hoisting him up onto his knees with his back to Dooku's chest.

Obi-Wan let out a confused noise as Dooku held him tight, one large hand on his chest, the other around his cock. Firm, possessive kisses were pressed to his neck and shoulder, and Obi-Wan was so distracted he hardly noticed Qui-Gon laying down below him, long legs spreading either side of them.

Once Qui-Gon was comfortable, Dooku released Obi-Wan, pressing a hand to the back of his neck to push him down onto all fours. Obi-Wan looked startled to see Qui-Gon below him, his cheeks flushing a deep pink when he realised his former-Master was about to get a front row show.

“Okay?” Qui-Gon murmured as he propped himself up on one elbow, fingers threading into Obi-Wan's hair.

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan nodded with a heated smile, fingers curling and releasing in the bedsheets as he waited.

With a pleased smile, Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan with reassuring gentleness as Dooku leaned over to run his his fingers through the lubricant. He coated himself generously as Qui-Gon drove Obi-Wan to distraction with soft kisses and teasing touches.

Then Dooku was pressing against Obi-Wan's entrance and the younger man gasped with anticipation, biting his lip.

“Yes?” Dooku's deep voice reverberated against his ear, and a frisson of pleasure ran over Obi-Wan's flesh.

“Nnn… please… yes!” Obi-Wan moaned with impatience.

Dooku nipped at the nape of Obi-Wan's neck before entering him with one slow, steady movement. Obi-Wan let out a soft cry at the thick, solid pressure pushing into him, but it was not unpleasant.

It was intimate and unfamiliar but it was s _o good_ and Obi-Wan couldn't contain his pleading moan when Dooku was fully sheathed inside him.

He could feel the older man breathing hot against his neck, the coarse hairs on his chest rubbing against Obi-Wan's over-sensitive skin. He let out a guttural noise of pleasure, limbs trembling with the sensation.

“Good?” Qui-Gon slid his fingers up through Obi-Wan's hair, watching his face for any sign of hesitancy.

“Mmmhmm,” Obi-Wan half-moaned, pushing back against Dooku when he felt the older man had been still too long. “Move, _please.”_

He heard Dooku chuckle behind him, but the older man obeyed, pulling out of Obi-Wan in one long draw before pushing back into him just as firmly. Obi-Wan jerked with the pleasure of the movement, mouth dropping open in a gasp.

Dooku started a slow, predictable rhythm as Obi-Wan adjusted to the thrusts, chokes of surprised pleasure escaping the younger man as he was filled again and again with a long, firm pressure.

Beneath him, Qui-Gon ran his hands over Obi-Wan's exposed skin and up through his hair. Unconcerned with his own pleasure, Qui-Gon peppered kisses against Obi-Wan's arms and shoulders as he reached down to wrap a large hand around the younger man's leaking erection, stroking him firmly and drawing a long, strained moan from his throat.

Soon, Dooku was pressing a more demanding pace, and Obi-Wan's moans soon rose to gasping cries as waves of pleasure rolled through him. Qui-Gon's hand was on his cock, stroking in time to Dooku's thrusts, and large hands were training tingling touches over his hypersensitive skin and--

All of a sudden it just _stopped._

Obi-Wan let out a wanton keen of disappointment as Qui-Gon's hand fell away and Dooku stopped dead inside him.

“Wh-wh--?” Obi-Wan puffed out in desperate confusion as Dooku pressed a scratchy kiss against his back.

“Now,” he started, deep voice punctuated with soft pants, “just how many times is it you interrupted us?” He asked with amusement in his voice.

Below Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon chuckled, and Obi-Wan let out a complaining moan.

“I never _meant_ to,” he whined, pressing back against Dooku, only to have the older man's hands grip his hips firmly to still him.

“Yet still, interrupt us you did.” Another kiss was pressed to Obi-Wan's spine, and the younger man shuddered in pleasure. The older man's cock was still a hot, hard pressure inside him, and Obi-Wan found it hard to concentrate.

“How many minutes do you think he made us stop for, Qui-Gon?” Dooku asked conversationally over Obi-Wan's shoulder.

“Oh, at least 10 over the years,” Qui-Gon grinned teasingly, large hands sliding over Obi-Wan's flushed skin and up through his sweaty hair.

Obi-Wan keened desperately, fingers curling tightly in the sheets, “Please...” he whined. If they made him wait 10 minutes he may just go insane.

“Please?” Qui-Gon asked, as though he didn't know what Obi-Wan wanted even as his hand wrapped back around his erection.

Obi-Wan bucked with a noise that was almost a sob, “Don't make me wait, _please.”_

He was rewarded with a low chuckle against his shoulder and Qui-Gon stroking him with renewed vigor. And then Dooku was moving again, starting an ever-increasing pace that first drew shaky moans from Obi-Wan before they steadily increased into incoherent cries.

With the onslaught of dual pleasures, it didn't taken long for Obi-Wan to reach his peak.

“A-aah-- I'm--” he warned, as the rolling pressure built within him. And when neither of the other men relented the wave of pleasure crested over Obi-Wan and he came with a great shuddering cry.

Qui-Gon worked his cock until Obi-Wan was completely spent, twitching and gasping as Dooku stilled within him. His arms shook with exhaustion and Qui-Gon gently kept an arm on his shoulder to stop him collapsing as he rode out the spasms of orgasm.

As Dooku slowly pulled from him, Obi-Wan let out a weak groan, and Qui-Gon finally allowed the younger man to fall down against him. He wrapped his arms around him and permitted Obi-Wan a minute or so to recover his senses. He breaths slowly calmed from hot, unsteady gasps to deep inhales as the tremors of pleasure subsided.

After that minute was over, Obi-Wan was still a little out of it, but both Qui-Gon and Dooku had needs that had not been met. Together they gently rolled Obi-Wan off onto the bed beside Qui-Gon, covering him with a blanket and peppering him with fond, bearded kisses as he made small contented noises.

Then Dooku fell upon Qui-Gon with none of the gentleness he had shown Obi-Wan. His mouth found Qui-Gon's shoulder and bit hard as the younger Master flung out an arm to grab a pillow. Between them they got the pillow under Qui-Gon's lower back before Dooku shifted forward between his legs.

“Yes?”

“Force, _yes!”_

With the enthusiastic, demanding consent, Dooku entered his former Padawan in one hard thrust.

Dooku had spent a long time preparing Qui-Gon before Obi-Wan had walked in, and the man was still wet and stretched and ready for him. But still, Qui-Gon arched with a small pained noise at the sudden fullness, cheeks flushing. It hurt, but it was a good hurt and quickly faded.

He slid his fingers into his ex-Master's hair and pulled him down into a demanding kiss, mouth open and tongues clashing. Dooku got the upper hand by drawing out from Qui-Gon halfway and then thrusting back inside sharply. The sudden sensation startled Qui-Gon and allowed Dooku to plunder his mouth as the older man started a steady pace.

Beside them, Obi-Wan was watching with heavy lidded eyes. His skin still tingled with pleasure, and the flush on his body only deepened as he watched the two men beside him.

Qui-Gon arched with a cry when Dooku shifted his angle and struck at the spot inside him that sent crests of pleasure rolling over his body.

“Ah! Master!”

A long-fingered hand slid up over the back of Qui-Gon's thigh, bracing under his knee and lifting his leg up to Dooku's shoulder. Qui-Gon's head threw back with a guttural gasp as he clawed at Dooku's chest and shoulders, his whole body showing signs of tension as the older man upped his pace.

Both were nearing their release, and Obi-Wan couldn't contain his groan as Qui-Gon reached up to pull Dooku down into a fierce, messy kiss. Dooku slid his free hand down to Qui-Gon's erection, startling a cry from his ex-Padawan, and Qui-Gon didn't last much longer after that.

Head thrown back again, Qui-Gon arched back on the bed with a shout as he came hard, one white-knuckled fist clutching at the bedsheets, the other dragging his blunt nails over Dooku's shoulder. His face was a picture of flushed abandon, mouth hanging open as he twitched and writhed with every thrust his ex-Master continued to pound into his pulsing body.

All of a sudden Dooku stilled with a growled groan from between clenched teeth. His cheeks were flushed as his longer fingers curled hard into sheets beside Qui-Gon's shoulder. But his grip on Qui-Gon's leg remained gentle, instinctively knowing not to hurt him even as his his body twitched and tensed with pleasure and his mind was devoid of any thought as he the sensation crashed over him.

Qui-Gon let out a weary moan as Dooku finally let his leg down, gently laying it down on the bed as he pulled from his body and ran a soothing hand up over Qui-Gon's flank. They both fought to catch their breath, and were allowed a few moments to settle before Obi-Wan made his presence known, gentle but insistent hands running over their skin.

Both the older men turned to look at Obi-Wan, who was sat up now, and very obviously aroused.

Qui-Gon laughed softly, his eyes barely half-open with tiredness, whilst Dooku snorted.

“The vigour of youth,” he said with joking-disdain as he planted a large hand on Obi-Wan's chest and pushed him down onto the bed. Obi-Wan fell back with a laugh that quickly turned to a surprised gasp as a hot mouth engulfed his straining erection without a moment of hesitation.

Dooku wasted no time in pleasuring Obi-Wan, pinning his hips with one arm whilst the other moved under him to slip two long fingers past his entrance and up into his body.

Obi-Wan cried out in shock at the sudden onslaught of expertly applied pleasure, Dooku's fingers finding the _exact_ spot inside him to have him seeing stars as he strained to thrust up into the wet heat of his mouth.

Within minutes the Jedi Master has dragged his second orgasm from him. It came with such speed and ferocity that Obi-Wan was kicking at the bedsheets as the waves of pleasure built to their crescendo at a staggering speed.

“ _Force!”_ His whole body was a picture of strained tension as he let out a long wail of pleasure with his his orgasm. He forgot how to breath as his body rolled and convulsed, his hips remaining pinned in place by Dooku's hands as the older man swallowed everything Obi-Wan gave.

With a great gasp of breath Obi-Wan melted back onto the mattress, utterly spent and exhausted, panting and keening and he fought to regain his senses.

A few soft, scratchy kisses were pressed to Obi-Wan's hips as Dooku pulled his hands away from him, and the younger man huffed out a tired content noise at the sensations.

Once Obi-Wan was sated, Dooku moved away to grab the blankets from the end of the bed and pull them up over them. He settled down on Qui-Gon's opposite side, making sure the blanket covered them all fully.

Qui-Gon was already nearly asleep, but accepted the gentle kiss his former Master pressed to his mouth with a smile. They shared a pleased look before Dooku lay down on his back to settle to sleep, hands folded across his stomach. He had never slept in any other way, and Qui-Gon was more than used to it by now.

Once Obi-Wan had regained some of his senses he shifted sleepily onto his side, and given the opportunity, slid up under Qui-Gon's arm against his side. He hid a yawn against Qui-Gon's chest, inhaling deeply before throwing an arm across Qui-Gon's torso and resting his hand with sleepy possessiveness on Dooku's chest.

Nothing needed to be said, they were all pleasantly worn out, and within minutes they had all drifted off into a contented sleep.


End file.
